


darlings

by honeydkb (orphan_account)



Category: DKB (band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydkb
Summary: where admin started to stan another wonderfull group and imagines them as littles. oh yeah and admin biases yuku so many little!yuku-fics are coming!
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. hewo and stannie dbk

stan dkb hoes you wont regret it these babies just depuited so go give them love >:(((


	2. baby!yuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically yuku drops during dance practise and accitentally falls down what leads to a mess.  
> baby!yuku (ages: new born) and cgs!mainly changmin and seong-sik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this adorable fiction i wrote on the way back home from a canceled ballet touranament  
> song reco: milk and cookies,melanie martinez or daddy issues by the neighborhood

yuku shifded on his seat. the fuzzy feeling on his head was back. yuku had the fuzzy brain feeling in the morning,but ignored it. the fuzzy feeling was revenging. yuku brushed it off and continued practasing. a few moments after,and by few i mean 25 minutes later,he had dropped. _don't talk anything. you will be fine._ he told himself inside his head. ''alright,once more!'' their another leader,e'chan yelled. yuku knew it was a lie. one more time meant many,many more times. why does he have to be like that?? after three times practasing 'sorry mama',yuku started to feel a bit uneasy and little,like way too little.  
''alright,one more time!'' yeah sure. in the middle,yuku fell down with a loud **thud**. no one had noticed it, _yet_. when he tried to get up,his legs just refused. so,there he sat,in the middle of the floor. sooner or later,his eyes filled with hot tears. as much as he hated to know it,he was bwaling in the middle of the practise room. he was rubbing his eyes with his fists and letting out heartbreaking sobs. changmin singaled the music to stop and seongsik ran to the crying figure.  
''ah ah,my pretty one. what's wrong?'' seongsik cooed,rocking yuku back and frorth. yuku only let out incorrect blabbers and sobs. changmin had rushed there.  
''junseo,go get his pacifier. you know where it is,right?'' changmin asked the younger,who ran off.

''now,now,little one,stop crying,mama's got you,baby.'' seongsik cooed,carrasing the littles back. yukus sobs got more louder,and they were heard in the entire company. soon,junseo returned with the littles pacifier ''here,took a while. sorry,hyung.'' ''aigoo,it is okay. may i have-'' danm,yuku can yell. ''-It please?'' seongsik laughed and junseo handed him the little odject ''little angel,look at me for a while.'' seongsik called and placed the pacifier to the littles mouth,what caused his cries to calm down into soft,guiet sniffles. ''what happened?'' changmin questonies ''i heard a thud. i think that he fell down.'' harry june replays and yuku had fallen asleep. ''but,we should leave now. we do not want him to get hurt anymore,don't we?'' changmin asked the group,who all nodded in agreement \----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is messyy ehehehehehe


	3. little/baby!lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mama,lwunnie t-tummy say auchie!"  
> **  
> basically lune gets terrible tummy-aches and dpors into babyspace on an accitent

sungmin was literally aching. he was about to cry,it hurt,so much. he was laying on his bed,sucking his pacifier.  
''m-mama..'' the little whimpers behind his pacifier. no ansewr. his pacifier fell off and he let out a sob. it was dark,his pacifier was gone and his mama was not there and most importantly,his tummy was aching. okay,now he was crying,sobbing and yelling 'mama'.  
''oh my poor pretty baby,why are you crying,little one?'' changmin,who had stumpled onto lunes room,trying not to wake any other memebers up,cooed and sits next to crying lune. lune gave changmin crabby hands and the older pulled the little to his lap.  
''so,why is my pretty baby crying,hm?'' changmin cooed and carrased the littles back  
''mama,lwunnie t-tummy tay (say) auchie!'' lune sobbed,pulling himself to his caregiver and snuggled his head to the olders cheast.  
''oh no,my poor baby..'' changmin whispered,and kissed the top of his head.  
''how about we make that better,hm?''  
''bu' chus cannot. it huwtie to to (so so) muchies,mama!'' lune sobbed into changmin's cheast,his head was aching as well. why was life so cruel? he started to cry louder and didnt even notce changmin whispering sweet nothings to his ears. he felt slipping even further. why does everything hurt? why does it ache so much?   
''mama..'' lune cried out,not caring if he had awoken any of the members up. lune was beyond upset. he was sucking to changmins shirt,wanting comfort there. changmin pulled the shirt out from his littles mouth and replaced it with lunes only pacifier and pulled the thick blanket to cover both of them. lune let oit a sad whine,and that was when changmin knew,his precious little boy,was his baby boy for the rest of the night.   
''do you want a baba baby?'' changmin asked,as lune yawned. the little sleepleshy nodded his head,leaning against changmin.   
''whats going on?'' changmin heard a silent,raspy and a husky voice. it was gwanhyun. changmin had a lot to explain.  
''i heard someone scream mama and i thought i was hearing things and got scared.'' yuku said,changmin could sense that he was kind off embarrased ''so,seeked out to see am i really dreaming. then i saw you enter lunes room and i got way more panicked and i went to get the rest of the members.'' yuku explains,placing his head down in shame.  
''and we got a crying yuku telling that he has been hearing this a saw you enter lunes room and that is all i got from his nonsense.''  
''everyone. i have a lot to tell you all..''   
lets say that it was a long night.  
\---


	4. little!changmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''minmin want cuddles..''  
> **  
> basically changmin is so stressed and slips and just wants cuddles and love from his members and that is what exactualy got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello second update today yeah hi

he wanted someone to take care of him. he wanted someone to call him little boy,carass his cheeck and tell him what a good boy he is. but,there is no one. he is not a real little boy. he is not even little,yet. why couldnt anyone take care of him? what has he done wrong? tears seeking into changmins eyes,as he shook hi head. no no,he cannot be little,not now. not now,when he has to be the leader. a tear seeked away from his eye. he felt so misaprle,so little and so carefree. it felt like he was in cloud.  
''no,weawe minmin awone!'' he yelled,not caring if the others heard him. the members were capaple of his headspace,so they were prepared to moments like this. lune was the first one to notice his leaders off acting,so he rushed to go get seongsik,who changmin laibeled as his caregiver. changmin was full on crying at this point,quiet sobs leaving his mouth.  
''seokkie,come sate (safe) minmin,i nu wan' be awone!'' the little yelled,anxiety creeping over him. so much noise. too much people.  
''hey,angel. look at me. look at seokkie. you are safe.'' the caregiver cooed,pulling the exhausted leader to his lap.  
''why is my baby upset hm?'' no ansewr. ''were the fans being mean?'' changmin shook his head. ''alright,was it the staff?'' again,headshook. ''or do you just miss seokkie?'' nodding.  
''aw,my baby,why didnt you come tell seokkie then,hm?''  
''too embwass'in' (embarrassing) i nu wan' bothew'' the little sniffled,snuggleling more closer to seongsik  
''seokkie'' changmin whined ''minmin want cuddles.''  
''baby boy,we have a preformence to do,we cannot cuddle yet. how about,after the preformence,we all go get some ice-cream,hm? after we get into the dorms,we all can cuddle,alright?''  
''dtoes (does) seokkie and dawkkie pwomise minmin?'' changmin mutred,as the group has gotten closer to the couple  
''of course.'' yuku replaid,a cute smile on his face  
''and we could watch some movies,hm,how does that sound?'' heechan asked,carassing changmin's cheecks.  
''paci.'' changmin whined,as seongsik rocked him  
''ah ah,you cannot have it yet. after the preformance.'' gwanhyun cooed,pulling changmins cheecks.  
''bu'-''  
''be a good,big boy for us,alright. even if you mess up,we will give you ice-cream,cuddles and a lot of love.''  
changmin has never felt happier.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: the whole crybaby-album by melanie martinez. listened to pity party during writing this


	5. little!lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "shh,lune fell asleep.." "aww.."  
> ***  
> wherein lune slips into his headspace during a fanmeet but the fans are aware of his headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 12 am when i started to write this.

he did not know how this happened. he was doing a solo vlive and that one comment made him slip and kinda came out to fans.

_flashback_

"hello fans~ how have you all been doing?" lune asked the fans,waving at the camera cutely. he had forced himself to slip out of little space before he did the live and had forgotten his paciclip. 

**"awe,lunnie has a paciclip in his shirt~ thats adorable,so so adorable~"**

somehow,lune sucsseded to slip into little space. he let out a little giggle,hiding behing his sweaterpaws.

"tankies.." lune muffled and giggled again. he did not care about the fans reactions.

 **"lunnie,are you a** **little??"**

lune read the comment and nodded his head. he eyed the room,like he had never seen it beforehand.

**"lunnie,what is so interresting? what do you see,angel?"**

**"look at him🥺 he is so adorable🥺🥺"**

**"lunnie~"**

**"look!!at!!this!!baby!!🥺🥺🥺"**

**"he finds the room so interesting,awwies~"**

**"waah,i am going to cry🥺🥺😔😔"**

lune had left the room and came back a little while. he had his paci on his hand. he pouted but cliped the paci to the clip. he struglled for a while,but sucseeded. he smiled,but it resembled a pout. _should he?_

"pwesies,nu hwate lwunnie.." he whimpered a bit before placing the little item to his mouth with a whine

**"how could anyone hate you,lunnie? you are so adorable. belive me when i say,no one will hate you."**

_end of flashback_

"lunnie~!!"

"YES?"

"can you please be little? no need!" lunes cheecks grew a blush and he slipped. he reached his hand to junseo. he tried to get something but had slipped a little too far.

"hm,baby?" junseo asked eyeing sungmin who tried to reach something.

"dat." he whimpered,voice higher than he wanted it to be. junseo reached for the item. it was a plushtoy and lune despartly wanted it. the toy was a fox,a babyblue tie was tied to its tail. lune snuggled his head into the soft fur. after a while cuddleing it,another set lf fans came to give presents. lune tried to speak but no words came out and his handwriting was shaky.

"aww,no need to cry..its okay lunnie,its okay." the fan spoke kindly and carassed lunes hair as his eyes were teary. he was such a baby. he couldnt even speak nor write. _lune you are such a bad baby._ his head was full was full of that.

"on the other hand,i brought you a present,little one." lunes eyes imiadly dried of tears. the fan pulled out a little present. 

"do you want to open it? or does noona open it?" the fan asked so nicely. he has never heard a tone like that

"nwoona." the little replaid,pointing at the woman infront of him. the fan carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out a pacifierclip and a pacifier. lune stared at it with big,curious eyes. the fan cliped the pacifier to the clipyarn (idk its 1:25 am) and helped lune. she placed the pacifier to the littles mouth what caused the little to let out the most innocent giggles ever.

as the fanmeet went on,lune was drifting to sleep and almost fell asleep. 

"the baby is tired" seongsik cooed and poked changmin,who was sitting next to him.

"oh lunnie" seongsik cooed as lune let out a tired whine. lune stared at seongsik with teary eyes and made crabby hands at him.

"yes yes darling,you will get to sleep" seongsik cooed and pulled lune into his hip and rocked him around as the rest of the group shushed the crowd.

"shh,lune feel a sleep" seongsik sushed the crowd 

"aww.."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allnighter after 3 years~~


	6. little!yuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''jwunnie,pweasies hold yuyu..''  
> **   
> junseo is an amoteur caregiver. yuku is little after he woke up from a nightmare. oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little!yuku since he is baby-material

junseo was not an untalented caregiver. he was more of,,an amateur. not even going to lie. when either sungmin,yuku or harryjune was regressed and junseo was in charge,always something happened. but it was not that terrible. no one has died yet. it is a good sign. lets be nice and lets just say that he has a lot to learn as a caregiver. like,a lot. way too much. alright.

~ somehow,yuku woke up in the floor. he was covered in cold sweat,cheecks were burning and his head was aching. he sat up,the room was covered in picth black. he let out a sad sigh. he tried to get up,but his legs just refused. that is when it clicked. he couldnt get up. panic filled over him as he started to drop. tears filled his eyes. he shook his head. incorrect blabbers left his mouth following by silent sobs. he hoped that he didnt wake anyone up. wrong. he woke junseo up.  
''hey hey,whats wrong?'' he sucsseded to ask,but only got incorrect blabbers. oh,OH,shit SHIT. junseo screamed to himself. why him? he had two opinions. one,leave yuku there helpless or two,try to help him with his terrible caregiver skills? he did not want to hurt him nor leave him there,so he had only a one opinion. do it like changmin thought you.   
''now now,whats wrong?'' he asked,getting out of bed. knell next to him and pull him to your lap,you will be fine. junseo sat next to yuku and pulled him to his lap. he started to rock himself back and forth,saying sweet nothings to the littles ears,who was fisting the caregivers shirt to his little fists.  
''sh,sh my little angel. you are safe now. you are safe.'' was all yuku could hear behind his own sobs. after a good fifteen minutes,yuku calmed down,but refused to let go off junseo. junseo got up,trying his best not to wake yuku up. the caregiver tiptoed to his own bed. as he reached the bed,he laid down,yuku peacefully sleeping on his cheast,fisting his shirt. junseo found yukus pacifier and gave it to the peacefully sleeping little. the little sucked to it a couple of times before compolitely dozing off. it took junseo a while,since he reposed them,but with in minutes,he had fallen asleep.  
~

junseo woke up to a soft poke on his cheeck. it was yuku. he watched the older with big,doe eyes and smiled across his pacifier. junseo had not noticed the rest of the memebers in the door  
''junseo.'' it was seongsik. ''i am impressed.''  
those three words junseo needed to hear. he always wanted to heart them  
''i am impressed. you lulled yuku to sleep all by yourself? wow,junseo..i am'' changmin praised.  
yuku giggles as he buried himself to junseo's cheast. that night had changed everything  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like please,i am so soft writing this:(


	7. little!dongil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "illie' is s'awed mama.."  
> ***  
> we,no,the world needs more baby dongil concent,prove me wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao excuse if typos,short and bad storyline wrote in a hurry

_auch._ that hurt. dongil hit his head to a wall,a stiff,hard wall. man it hurt. they were at countdown,and they were still at the waiting room. he cannot be little,not know. not prefore a showcase. the members were aware of their another leaders headspace since they were trainees,and happily took care of him. he was their little baby. dongil rubbed his forehead,a little upset about the fact that he got hurt. but it doesnt matter now. he has to prefrom.

"i messed up." dongil repeated to himself as thy left the stage. it was a little mistake,no one saw it,right? well,yes,no one saw it,so that is the good thing here. but the slipped. into little space. during a show. oh no. tears escaped his eyes as he tried to suck it off. the similiar fuzzy feeling hit him. he was regressing. no no,not now. he cried,he begged. he wished that he wouldnt regress. failed. as soon as the loud announcment went on,holy hell,dongil got so,oh so scared. he let out a pitfull yell and after that,loud sobs. mcnd were in the same room as them,and they got even more scared than dkb. seongsik rushed to dongil and pulling him closer to himself. seongsiks voice is like honey or hot chocolate,oh,its so soothing. dongil let out even more cried,as mcnd gave their another leader looks. either confused or judning.

"yuku,can you go get dongils paci. you know where it is,right?" seongsik guided the younger and came back after not even 10 seconds. seongsik always keeps dongils emergancy pacifier in his jackets pocket. the younger handed the item to the older.

"shh shh now angel." seongsik cooed,as he placed the pacifier under running water. 

"ahh,sweetie,ahh." seongsik cooed,placing the item to the littles mouth. seongsik took dongil up his arms and placed the still crying little to his hip,as he rocked around.

"illie' s'awed mama.."

"mama knows that you are scared,sweetie,but dont bottle it up. does anywhere else hurt?"

"my..my head." dongil pointed to his head and let out a sob. seongsik placed a kiss on the littles forhead and hushed the little more. the other members were sitting on a couch,feeling bad for the little. 

after a good 10 minutes,dongil had fallen asleep and sucked to his pacifier. seongsik sat on the couch,placing dongil to face him.

(y'know,how a mom holds a baby when she breastfeeds the baby)

"what on earth was that all about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i in no way hate mcnd,they are amazing and all,but y'know,cliché
> 
> lmao this became longer than i thought


	8. little!gwanghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sleepies wif hyunnie.."  
> **  
> gwanghyun is way too scared to sleep alone,and his groupmates cannot resist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwanghyuns little age is maybe the littlest i have ever writen y'know and i am already uwuing at baby gwanghyun..

the darkness can scare any little,right? i mean,not every single little,but matoroty of them. well,gwanghyun,little or big,really hated the dark. he couldnt even sleep alone when big. the members joked about it,calling him a scaredy cat,when in reality,a lot of traumatic things happened in the dark.. when gwanghyun was first time little,they werent aware of little gwanghyuns huge scare and didnt leave any lights on,the members at that time got wailing,scared gwanghyun at 4 am,woken up because of a nightmare,and ever since then,they have always left some lights on. 

"good night,lovey."

"i am not little-ahg stop,seongsik-hyung~" gwanghyun whined,shaking heechan off,who was showering him with kisses. 

"just in gase,y'know honeybear." dongil cooed,placing gwanghyuns pacifier to gwanghyuns mouth. gwanghyun dropped into babyspace in the matter of seconds. gwanghyun blabbed at the members and they cooed at their baby. lune patted the littles head,earning giggles from the little. 

"but,now honey,now you have go to sleep. ah ah ah~" junseo cooed,turning on the nightlight as seongsik placed gwanghyun onto his bed. yuku kissed the littles forehead before dongil closed the ceilinglight. everynight,it was a one member who cuddled little gwanghyun before he fell asleep,because gwanghyun didnt want to sleep alone. to night it was rijynes turn. 

gwanghyun was a lightsleeper. after rijyne got him asleep,he was stuck for a great hour. gwanghyun didnt let go after the psycically younger.

at 4 am,gwanghyun woke up. wait,where is everybody? the light was on,but he didnt see anything. what do newborn babies do a lot? cry. so gwanghyun started to wail and call for his hyung,who was next to him within the few seconds,storng arms were wrapped around him.

"now now,shh,shh angel,hyungie has you now. no need to cry,everything is okay."

"sleepies wif hyunnie? pweses?"

"oh,of course angel."

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wrote this on a 24 hour roadtrip i am not going to survive but we are already 16 hours in,almost home.


	9. a quickie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of hate in twt,so i think that this place is more safer for me. hopefully,i dont get backlash + i'll explain everything.

so,gwanghyun and heechan are becoming the 'ship' of the fandom. soon,everyone will ship them. i ship them,but not romantically. i lowkey feel bad. their relationship may be broken. us,dkbers,dont want that,right? they are wholesome toghter,not that. no,i am not being homophobe,as a lesbian myself. gwanghyun is my ult of them all,so i have nothing aganst them. they are lovely and everything..but,lets not take them to the taekook/changlix/chanbaek/woosan-level,alright? lets keep it as a wholesome,adorable,skinship-py relationship. lets not make it all age play-stuff,lets keep it this way. its adorable for you all to ship them,but,please dont go as far as taekook,alright? people understood it wrong,terribly,so i am trying to make myself more clear here.i dont want all dom/sub or dd/lb shit about them,alright? it may make some uncomfortable,so please.

alright,so a random person retweeded this and went. ''this is pure homophobia,pardon yourself.'' i got a little mad,but didnt respond,not wanting to cause fanwars. i wanted to respond with a ''haha,i have a girlfriend,so who are you to pardon? i just wanted to make myself clear. i am that type of a person who hates smut and stuff like that. i do not want the shipping to go all taekook-level. thats what i am trying to say. go fuck yourself with your cheap fingers.'' i deleted it,but no,the same person went ''a sensitive bitch,got hurt?'' i blocked her and reported. i do not want that. the reason why i was awake at such hour,was because of depression and it made me sad. i just wanted to make things clear,but i formed them wrong. then i closed twt and tried to sleep,but cried myself to sleep,it hurt. i slept until it was 3 am then i waddled around my fathers small apartment until i fell asleep. then i woke up at 6 am and watched some dkb-videos and it made me smile a bit. then i went back to twt and everyone had tagged me and went like (maybe a cuople) ''she has a gf,so she isnt homophobe. and who are you to pardon,she was just a little upset at the moment and leave her alone.''

yeah,that happened


	10. little!heechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "umma,channie hwad tay auchie.."
> 
> (i am a unloyal btch and got wrecked by heechan and now i duoble bias him with gk yeah)  
> ****  
> wherein heechan gets terrible headaches and gwanghyun tries to help him,even tho he is new to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am using feminime names because i am comfortable writing them.

heechan had ran home yesterday night in a rain,with a pounding headache. he arrived at the dorm and ran right to his room. he allowed himself to slip in many weeks. he hasnt regressed within almost 2 months. 

now,he was laying on the couch,after waking up due nightmares. he couldve went to gwanghyun and snuggle him. gwanghyun and heechan were boyfriends for gods sake! but no,he was a vimp and went to sleep on the couch. it was hard to fall asleep again with a terrible headache. he was trempeling and crying. the headache hadnt left him yet. the pain and gotten even worse. he had wrapped himself to a burito and was crying. 

"channie want hug.." heechan sobbed to himself. everything hurt,his head and his heart. it felt empty without anybody there with him. it was like..

"heechan? hey,whats wrong?" _changmin._ heechan peeked from the covers to meet changmins eyes. the rest of the group was just standing there.

"come on,channie. dont be afraid. we wont hate you,come on baby." that was a fimiliar voice. _gwanghyun._ heechan raised his head and met his boyfriends eyes. the said male was smiling,holding his head for heechan to reach.

"you might need this,honey." sungmin spoke quietly and handed heechan his pacifier. heechan was still sobbing and gwanghyun took the pacifier from sungmin. gwanghyun placed the pacifier to heechan's mouth,who accpected it almost imidatly. the little sucked onto it a cuople of times,his sobs quieting down,but the tears were endless.

"now,baby,can you tell me why my precious is crying,hm?" gwanghyun spoke,carassing heechans hair.

"umma,channie hwad tay auchie.." heechan whimpered behind his pacifier and held his head.

"aww,my poor baby. we should get some medicine then-"

"nu nu! me no wanna hab icky stuff!" heechan cried,shaking his head. 

"he is literally acting like a one year old.." yuku mumbled in awe. heechan shed even more tears. he relesed a heartbreaking sob.

"but baby,it will make you fell a lot of better. you want that,right?" gwanghyun said. heechan kicked the covers off and threw himself to gwanghyun.

"he really is worn out. we should help him.." rijun said,as gwanghyun wrapped his arms around heechan procectfully.

"yeah we should. now first,go look for the rest of his little items. we might need them. look if he has any diapers laying around,we might need them."

"now,baby boy,can you tell umma how old you are?"


	11. little!dkb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea from a great moot from twt!!   
> ~~  
> rijun thought that he could handle 8 littles at the same time,but then he realizes that he will slip as well..  
> **  
> "no,stop crying,please!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for my moot for giving me this idea!!

its sunday. a lazy day for dkb. and a slip day. for 8 of them,they must be a carer with them. mostly it was one of the hyung line,but this sunday,it was their turn to be tiny. once dongil slipped,changmin,seongsik,gwanghyun,sungmin,yuku,heechan,junseo... it is a domino effect. once one slips,the rest follow. rijun panicked. he could never do this. never ever. not in 10 years. he has never taken care. of anyone. the morning started great,as rijun woke up to sobbing. a sigh left his mouth,as he therw the covers off him. 

"what's wrong? why are you crying,hm?" the physically youngest cooed at crying changmin. changmin blabbed at the younger,rijun panicked. then seongsik pointed at the ground. oh,he must have tripped over something. nothing too bad. 

"oh,love." rijun cooed,as changmin realised another cry. he made grabby hands at rijun,who pulled changmin to his lap. rijun being the tallest,pulled changmin easily to his lap. changmin calmed down a bit,but the tears were unstoppable. seongsik,being mentally the oldest,gave rijun changmins pacifier to the only carer.

"thank you,seongie. you are very helpfull" rijun praised,as seongsik giggled. they all must be under 4..

"STOP BITIN' ME,HYUNNIE!!!" heechan yelled,as he ran as gwanghyun ran after him. oh great. 

"gwanghyun,stop biting him. thats not nice.." rijun scolded the little,who confusedly stopped running. 

"bu' i wasn'.." gwanghyun mumbled,playing with the hem of his shirt. rijun looked heechan,who quickly looked away.

"are you lying?" rijun asked,caressing changmins back,trying to lull the little in his lap

"no,channie neve' lie.." heechan mumbled behind his pacifier. 

_crash_ **silence** _crying and yelling_. rijun panicked.

"sungmin fell down." yuku peeked his head off the doorway.

"where did he fall down from,sunshine?"

"the stairs." junseo peeked out too. rijuns eyes got big as plates. 

"HE FEEL DOWN THE FUCK-" 

"no no word.." changmin mumbled behind his pacifier. rijun stared at the two boys peeking from the doorframe. both smiled innocently.

"help him,please. my hands are full-"

"junnie,hung'y" dongil whispered. _wonderful,what should i make with my terrible cooking skills?_ macaroni? maybe. but first,sungmin. rijun placed changmin off his lap (a whine) and went to help sungmin.

"oh lunnie,that must have hurt so much,come here honey.." rijun said,as he lifted sungmin to his hip. sungmin was still crying. more louder now. and more. now he was wailing. rijun took sungmins pacifier from the ground and placed it back to his mouth.

the dorm was quiet again. rijun had gotten all of the littles to take a nap,finally. rijun flopped to his bed,a loud sigh leaving his mouth. he has to slip too,but he has to stay big for the members. he lets himself relax,a little too much,and falling asleep. and slipping.

you all can guess how it went.


	12. little!dkb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by the still mv filming video!)
> 
> "*chaos*"  
> ***  
> the filmers thought that it would be a good idea letting all of dkb to be little at the same time,,,it backfired,,,really bad

_yelling_. whose idea was it that let the entire group regress and be small? one of their manager's idea. she saw it as a great oppotrinaty for everyone to be small,before they started to film anything. _terrible idea._ as the group was finally in the car,sungmin started to cry (for whatever reason) and a domino effect happened.after calming down eight (rijun fell asleep) tinies,they realised that they left yukus pacifier to the dorms (another crying session). a manager had to go get it (a bit overwhelmed) and calm the crying little down. two inconvinienses happened already,what next? 20 minutes to the car ride,gwanghyun got hot and started to cry. managers in the car (two) were both going insane. after calming _burning_ gwanghyun down,dongil was getting bored and almost therw a fit (luckly sungmin hugged him and he calmed down). then heechan started to kick the seat in front of him (changmins seat) getting the older pissed. that started a yelling session.(heechan got overwhelmed and cried for the rest of the car ride). the car was hot,small (it had 12 seats,,,in one car) and the sound of sniffeling heechan made the atmosphere a little bit sad. sungmin yawned,causing his pacifier to fall of his lips. sungmin was too scared to say anything. the managers seemed so pissed,he was scared to say anything. he quickly eyes seongsik,who was sitting beside him. the older quickly took the youngers pacifier,quickly cleaned it with water (they had a water bottle near them) and placed it between the youngers lips,whose tears disapeared right away. the rest of the car ride was pretty quiet.

as they finally arrived to the set,heechan refued to walk. if the little wanted to be carried,it would be a big panic. sungmin gave the older his hand and the duo walked together. phew. a big phew. as they got the littles dressed,hell began. they wouldnt settle down. just couldnt. they were running around like crazies. it took them a great 10 minutes to calm them all down. 

"everyone,who doesnt have do be filmed,sit on the floor,we will call you when its your turn,alright?" manager spoke in a sweet tone. she reached for sungmins hand

"its your turn first,lunie. a solo shoot." the manager spoke in a honey voice,holding sungmins hand,who was getting anxious.

"nothing too bad,i promise." the honey voiced manager spoke,sitting sungmin down to a chair. the little sucked to his pacifier,as the stylist fixed his makeup a bit. after the stylist was done with his makeup,she took sungmins pacifier,slowly but surely. the little teared up when the item was off his lips and started to whine.

"oh lunie,you will get it back right after we finnish okay? no tears,please lunie?" the stylist spoke in a sweet voice,as she wiped sungmins tears. the little made puppy eyes at the noona.

"ahh,i promise." the noona cooed,patting the smalls hair. as the shot was done,sungmin clapped his hands happily. the stylits noona gave sungmin his pacifier back and cooed praises at the boy. sungmin giggled. 

after a while,it was the water shot. the stylist had changed (the boys struggled a bit) the group. everyone was sitting in the water,playing with it. the boys were tired as hell,getting a little fussy. heechan was sitting in the water,spalshing it. gwanghyun,rijun and changmin were all kicking it to each other,seongsik and junseo were both sitting calmly,dont bothering anyone. yuku,sungmin and dongil were blowing the water (they were playing water fairies). the managers were setting the cameras,as the boys were playing. 

"okay,shoot!" the manager yelled,as the stylist took the boys' pacifiers. quick mature act,dancing and filming. 

"cut!" "shoot!" "cut!" "okay great finnished!!"

the boys all giggled and clapped. the stylist placed the boys' pacifiers back,as they cooed and praised them.

"you all did so great!" a noona cooed,ruffeling the boys' hairs.

right after the group left the set,the group fell asleep,like a light switch. 

"that was chaos."


End file.
